1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to processing systems and more particularly to a system for indicating both numerical data and error prompting information at the same display array.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In data processing systems heretofore, input devices such as keyboards have been utilized in conjunction with associated alpha numeric seven segment display units for observation of operand entry and operation results. Entry errors or errors associated with system conditions were called to the operator's attention through an array of accessory warning lights or other signals, each individually actuated to indicate a particular error or malfunction.
It should be appreciated that with such prior error indicating arrangements the operator's attention extended beyond the display unit array associated with his keyboard to the various system warning indicators. Such indicators therefore provided a source of operator distraction thereby increasing the probability of operator induced errors. Operator distraction has been a significant problem in automated mailing systems wherein an article to be mailed is placed upon a processor associated scale and the operator entered operands necessary for postage determination such as transporation class and destination zone.